Notice Me
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Another Sonic songfic. Read to find out what song it's based on. R&R, enjoy.


This is yet another SonAmy songfics. This one is based on the song 'Notice Me' by: Devyn Monet.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and the others belong to Sonic Team, Kalana and anyone else mentioned belong to me.  
  
It was a cold night in Station Square. A gentle breeze rustled the trees and blew through the few plant life that was in the city.  
  
Amy lied awake in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep; she still couldn't get the image of her blue hero out of her head.  
  
Amy turned around to look at her digital alarm clock, 1:00A.M she desperately needed to get some sleep.  
  
'Every night I close my eyes  
  
I dream of you a sweet surprise  
  
You holding a rose for me  
  
Every day brings something new  
  
One minute I'm there with you  
  
Only if you could be there too'  
  
She turned again this time facing the wall. 'Need...sleep...' she kept repeating to herself. That didn't work so she tried counting sheep.  
  
'1...2...3...4...' an hour later '1,009...1,010...1,011...ah screw this.' She said in her head to herself stopping her counting.  
  
"Sonic." She mumbled as she turned around on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She could make out the outline of his face in the cracks on her ceiling above her.  
  
'Even though you're there in person  
  
You're not there in your eyes  
  
And I know that you want to be there too  
  
You only have to realize'  
  
The pink hedgehog closed her eyes for a second then opened them again.  
  
Dreaming of her and Sonic together.  
  
'Love comes around, and goes around  
  
Then brings you down.  
  
When it goes away, all that I can say  
  
Is that I hope you notice me  
  
Just like I noticed you that day'  
  
She then closed her eyes again and envisioned her and Sonic standing in a field of flowers, they were standing a few feet apart.  
  
Sonic then said something that Amy couldn't quite hear. Then Sonic kissed her, not on the mouth but on the cheek.  
  
"Sonic." Amy said again in her sleep.  
  
'Sometimes I do wish of that perfect kiss  
  
That I will never have  
  
If you only knew the way I feel  
  
Then love would have a chance to be real  
  
ooh yeah'  
  
She then opened her eyes and was sad that it was just a dream. The hedgehog then began to remember how she and Sonic first met.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
A young Amy Rose was sitting in a field of flowers making a flower halo (if that's what they are called, I think.).  
  
Suddenly a blue hedgehog robot appears out of nowhere and grabs her.  
  
"AHHH LET ME GO!" Amy screamed.  
  
The robot didn't respond only continued flying off to somewhere. She didn't know where she just prayed it wouldn't be bad.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!" Amy cried out as loud as she could. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and the robot exploded.  
  
Amy covered her eyes from the explosion and felt someone or something safely putting her down on the ground.  
  
"Your okay now." A voice said then there was the sound of someone zooming off very fast. Amy uncovered her eyes just in time to see the young blue hedgehog that had saved her.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Amy turned again in her bed; thinking about that day was like thinking her whole life took a turn.  
  
'Love comes around, and goes around  
  
Then brings you down  
  
When it goes away all that I can say,  
  
Is that I hope you notice me like I noticed you that day'  
  
Ever since Sonic first rescued her she had been chasing after him like a lovesick puppy.  
  
'Baby I don't know  
  
Which way to go  
  
But I'll make you see  
  
It's time to notice me.  
  
Ooooh ooh yea yea'  
  
But still for some reason Sonic never seemed to pay much attention to her. Sure he would if she was in danger but if not it was like he didn't even want her there. All she wanted...was for him to notice her.  
  
'I noticed you  
  
I noticed you baby  
  
I noticed on that day  
  
Just notice me  
  
Notice me baby  
  
Notice me, then love will wont go away  
  
yea yea'  
  
A/N: Sucked yes and anyone who read my Inuyasha fic 'To Want You' will notice the relationship with this story and that story. Well I hope some people liked this one. Look out for my next story that has Sonic as the main character. 


End file.
